


Under The Table

by FrostAcademic



Series: Five [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blushing Hiccup, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, DomJack, M/M, Secret Relationship, Under the table blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostAcademic/pseuds/FrostAcademic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First of a series of five</p>
    </blockquote>





	Under The Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To Patch with love](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+Patch+with+love).



> First of a series of five

It was a simple meeting, just a regular weekly annoucement board, and Stoick's usual speech on getting along, and dragon safety.  
Hiccup tried his best to listen, sitting next to his booming father on the long benches at the table, his face sweaty. His fingers curled into fists on the table, and he took a deep breath, eyes closed. Stoick noticed this, but ignored it at first, as the weekly roster was announced by Gobber, but he couldn't ignore it for too much longer, as Hiccup sighed softly. He tried to keep it quiet, but Stoic finally broached the subject.  
"Son?" He said harshly.  
"Mmm...yes..yes?" Hiccup said, his voice gaspy. A hand was held over his mouth, and his cheeks were red. Stoick gave Hiccup a look, and he stopped, for awhile at least, his face strained as he squirmed again, his face shiny with sweat. Stoick finally couldn't take it anymore.  
"Hiccup!" He said, glaring at him.  
"Y..yes, dad?" Hiccup said, a goofy grin on his face, his cheeks blossoming with red, his eyes slighlty off focus.  
"Focus son!" Stoick said, clapping Hiccup on the shoulder. "Pay attention."  
"Yes...." Hiccup said softly, letting his voice trail off. He glanced down, and giggled softly. Stoick groaned, and ignored his son for the rest of the meeting, thinking he'd had a nip or two of mead.  
The truth was different, as Hiccup let his hands slid beneath the heavy wooden top of the table to tangle in his boyfriend's white hair, gripping it tightly, egging him on. Beneath the table, on his knees on the packed earth floor of the massive meeting hall, Jack Frost, long time boyfriend of Hiccup Haddock, was busily sucking his boyfriend's cock. He let his head gently rest on his boyfriend's freckled leg, as he kept on sucking gently. It had been his idea to do this, directly in front of everyone, but visible only to Hiccup. It was a secret they shared, and they were fine with it.  
Hiccup grunted softly, as Jack moved his head up and down his shaft, letting his tongue lap at the tight foreskin covering the head of Hiccup's cock, the freckles going all the way up Hiccup's legs, and dancing along his thighs. Jack stroked them, as he picked up his pace. Hiccup was close, his cock throbbing, his whimpers barely kept quiet.  
With a final lick, Jack swallowed as Hiccup came hard, the heat warming his throat briefly as he gladly sucked every single drop out of him, licking a stray drop off his lips as he sat up, still unseen to everyone but a now red-faced Hiccup, reaching down to tuck his cock and balls back in his leggings lovingly. Stoick was ignoring them both, as Jack leaned over and whispered in Hiccup's ear.  
"Tonight....you can return the favor."


End file.
